Santa Baby
by KatBlue
Summary: AU.Chapter 4. The final chapter. I thank Tammydevil666 for some ideas. When Giles is out of a job, an unexpected position opens during the holiday’s just in time. It's a Buffy and Xander story and some other hook up too. Just read please and Happy Holiday
1. Chapter 1

Santa Baby Chapter one-When Giles is out of a job, an unexpected position opens during the holiday's just in time. Happy Holidays my loyal subjects. LOL.

It's another beautiful Christmas in the small town of Sunnydale and Rupert Giles loses his job at the locale library because they were going to tear it down to build a mini mall. He had no job now and had his two girls to get Christmas presents. As a single father, Giles must take the challenge to take the most regretful job of his life time.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…" song came out of the many shops that Buffy Ann Giles and Xander Harris walk through hand in hand.

"So what you getting me for Christmas?" ask Buffy with a smile. Xander looks at her and nods his head.

"Buffy it's suppose to be a surprise," says Xander.

"Yeah, I know," says Buffy. "But what if I tell you what I'm getting you and then you can tell me."

"You do know the meaning of the word surprise don't you?" Buffy rolls her eyes.

"Can I guess." Buffy gives a big smile. Xander stops and looks at her.

"No." Xander nods his head and laughs a little. He then sees Angel and the new transfer student from England William walking over to them.

"Hey," says Angel to Xander and Buffy. William says hi too.

"Gotta go Buff and do manly things," says Xander.

"And what would that be?" ask Buffy in a seductive voice.

"Men's room," says Xander with a grin.

"Yeah, I'll pass that," says Buffy. "Oh, there are the girls. Gotta go." Buffy kisses Xander on the lips and waves goodbye to Angel and William.

"Xander you're one lucky guy," says Angel looking at Buffy's back side.

"I don't like to brag," says Xander watching Buffy walk over to a brunette haired girl and a red head. "Would you stop looking at my girl like that." Xander hits Angel on the arm.

"Sorry," says Angel laughing.

"She's very appealing to the eye," says William taken his glasses off. He takes and deep breathe and looks at the red head talking to Buffy.

"Earth to William," says Xander trying to get him out of his little world. William looks at Xander. "Why don't you ask her out?"

"What are you talking about?" ask William.

"He's talking about Willow," says Angel. "It's pretty obvious that you got a thing for her. She's perfect for you. She likes books and you like books." Xander laughs and puts his over William shoulder.

"I'm sure she's got a thing for you," says Xander. "Just be yourself. Ask her to the Christmas dance."

"No I can't," says William. "That would lead to awkward moments and sweaty palms."

"Cordelia nice dress…"

"Forget it Buffy," says Cordy.

"But…"

"Look I'm not coming between you two like I did on your birthday. Xander will kill me if I tell you and besides I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"Rats."

"Come on Buffy don't you like being surprised?" ask Willow.

"Yeah, but I'm impatient. I can't help it."

"Well, I might not know what he's getting you but I bet it's something big and expensive."

"Why would you say that?"

"The other day I was going into his room to borrow his leather jacket and I saw in a bag near his gym bag a red suit."

"A red suit."

"It's a Santa suit. I think he's got a job working as Santa at one of the malls." Buffy's eyes get really big and a smile wraps around her face.

"Oh oh," says Willow.

"That's the bad look right," says Cordy to Willow.

"Now Buffy what are you going to do?" ask Willow.

"Nothing wrong," says Buffy with a smile. "It's sweet of Xander to play old Saint Nick for Christmas."

"If he asks. I didn't tell you," says Cordy.

"Well, he could deduct the possibility and all signs lead to you cause I don't sleep in the same house," says Willow. Cordy glares at Willow.

"He's not going to find out cause I'm going to surprise him," says Buffy. "And I tell him I figured it out all by myself. Come on it's not that hard to tell that it's him in a Santa outfit. I could totally pick him out."

"Great Buffy so good luck with that," says Willow.

"What," says Buffy. "You guys are coming with me. I'm not doing this all by myself." Buffy grabs the girls hands.

"Why did I wake up today," says Cordy.

"Why did you open your big mouth," says Willow glaring at Cordy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Santa Baby Buffy and friends try to find out where Santa Xander will be working.

The next day Buffy comes down the stairs in a hurry. She swallows her pancakes whole and a glass of orange juice to wash it down.

"Buffy," calls her dad, Giles. "What's your hurry?"

"Gotta do some Christmas shopping," replies Buffy. "Meeting with girls at the mall."

"What mall?"

"The one on Main Street." Buffy grabs her coat and kisses her dad on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye."

"Can we go Christmas shopping too?" ask Dawn who is sitting in the kitchen table.

"Maybe later," says Giles as he drinks his tea and grabs his coat.

"So I'm in charge," says Dawn.

"Dawn stove is off limit," says Giles as he kisses her on her forehead.

"Fine," says Dawn as she goes and puts her dish in the dishwasher. "Where are you going?" Giles turns around and pauses for moment.

"Work."

Meanwhile, Buffy and her friends search the first mall for Santa Claus.

"Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, riding on Santa Claus lane..."

"That Santa Claus is Chinese," says Cordy.

"That one's too short," says Willow. They spent the whole day trying to find the right Santa Claus but all of them weren't the right one.

"Cordelia you could have found out where he worked," says Buffy. "It would have made this much easier."

"Why didn't you ask me that yesterday?" says Cordy sarcastically. "I could have asked him myself."

"Cordelia don't get mad," says Buffy. "I just want to surprise him. That's all."

"Let's try the mall on the corner of Main Street," says Willow. "That's the last mall. If he doesn't work in any of the others then he's gotta work there."

"Well, let's go," says Buffy leading the group.

"Did you have to mention that mall," says Cordy.

"I just want to help. Gee," says Willow.

When they enter the mall, they run into William coming out of the bookstore. He quickly sees the girls and walks over to them. They all say hi but he stays silent when his eyes fall on Willow.

"Willow you look smashing," says William as he takes his glasses off. Willow looks at her green shirt, pink sweater, and dark blue pants.

"Thanks," says Willow.

"William," says Buffy pushing Willow aside. "Have you seen Xander?"

"Um no," replies William. "I believe he'd be at work."

"Where would work be?"

"You know where he works," says William. "He's at his uncle's shop."

"Buffy, give it a rest," says Cordy.

"Willow I wanted to ask you something," says William walking over to her.

"What is it?"

"Well, I would really like it... if you have no plans or anything and that is if you would like to go..."

"Oh my gosh, there he is," says Buffy. She pulls both girls leaving William hanging with his thoughts.

"...to the dance on Friday. I think we would have a great time." William nods his head and walks off.

"Buffy there's a long line," says Cordy. "We are not waiting."

"Like hell," says Buffy as she pulls them both with her in line. "It's the last one Cordy. It's gotta be him."

When it is Buffy's turn to sit on Santa, she walks over quickly with a big smile and sits on on Santa's lap. Willow and Cordy nod their heads and step to the side.

"Have you been a good girl?" ask Santa.

"I've been a very good girl," replies Buffy in a seductive voice. Buffy puts her arms around Santa's neck.

"So young lady what would like for Christmas?"

"You know exactly what I want." Santa gulps and adjusts his collar.

"Well, do tell me." Buffy goes over to Santa's ear and whispers something in his ear. Santa's eyes enlarge as she pulls away. Buffy gives him a smile and they take a picture. She gets off his lap slowly and walks over to her friends.

"So, was it him?" ask both Cordy and Willow.

"Yeah," says Buffy. "He's just playing the role it's all."

"Are you sure it's him?" ask Willow.

"Of course," says Buffy.

"What did you tell him?" ask Cordy as they walk towards the exit. Buffy goes over to Cordy's ear and whisper what she whispered to Santa. Cordy gasp. "You didn't."

"Yeah I did," replies Buffy.

"What?" ask Willow. "What did you say?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Santa Baby. Buffy returns to Santa for the second time and makes him really turn red. I thank my fave fanfictioner Tammydevil for this creation.

On the next day, Xander takes Buffy out to lunch. Xander didn't seem to be a talking mood, so Buffy decided to start the conversation.

"So, where were you yesterday?" ask Buffy. "I was looking for you all day."

"I was working a couple extra hours," says Xander as he takes a bite of his hamburger.

"Really," says Buffy. "Did anyone come by to see you?"

"Um, Angel and William came by," says Xander. "That's all."

"Oh," says Buffy sticking a fry into her mouth. "Well, thanks for lunch. I gotta go. See you later baby." Buffy kisses Xander on the lips.

Buffy later meets up with Cordy and Willow at the same mall they were in yesterday. She told them about her lunch with Xander and that he didn't say anything about what happen yesterday at the mall.

"Maybe he's trying to keep it a secret from you," says Willow. "And he didn't want to say anything."

"Although what you said to him would most likely make him say something," says Cordy. "I mean, to him it would be like if you were flirting with another man."

"Or maybe you were wrong," says Willow. "Maybe that Santa wasn't him."

"Willow that's not possible," says Buffy. "Of course it was him. They did a dam good job with the makeup but it had to be him. It was the last mall. We checked them all."

"Okay Buffy," says Willow. "Whatever you say. I gotta go and get some presents for some people who will remain nameless."

"You getting my Christmas present today," says Buffy grabbing her arm. "Willow."

"Yeah so you go and behave yourself for the rest of the day," says Willow. "And maybe I'll get you something nice."

"I gotta go too," says Cordy. "My mom is teaching me how to cook something. She really gets into the season. When you marry Xander you'll take my place. That will be a great Christmas present."

"Fat chance Cordy," says Buffy. "You're mom wants me as far away from the kitchen as possible. Remember Thanksgiving."

"Oh yeah," says Cordy. "Rats." Willow laughs.

"Oh, a computer store," says Willow as she ignores her friends and enters the store.

"Bye Willow," says Cordy. "She picks computers over us."

"We will lose her to technology," says Buffy. Cordy says bye and heads out of the mall to meet her fate at her mother's kitchen. Buffy strolls around the mall and finds herself near the Santa expedition again. She quickly gets in line and Santa sees her.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rocks..."

When she arrives to sit on Santa's lap, Santa rolls his eyes but Buffy didn't see it.

"Santa I need to confess something," says Buffy.

"This isn't a confessionary," says Santa.

"I know, but I just need to get this off my chest," says Buffy. "I've been a very bad girl this year and I'm just seeking for forgiveness." Buffy rubs Santa's knee and looks at him with an innocent face.

Santa coughs a little then looks down at Buffy's hand, which keeps creeping up towards his thigh. He grabs her hand quickly and pushes it away.

"Would you forgive me Santa?" ask Buffy with a smile.

"Yes, of course," Santa says with difficulty.

Meanwhile in the computer store Willow is in heaven. She bents down to pick up a piece of paper when someone bumps into her.

"Oh I'm sorry," they both say at the same time. Willow looks at the person and realizes that it's William.

"William," says Willow. "What are you doing here?"

"Just looking at the new models of computer. They came out this year," replies William. "And you?"

"Same," says Willow. "I didn't know you were into computers."  
"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," says William.

"Like what?" ask Willow.

"Like I really would want to..." Willow turns to him.

"Have that model," says William pointing at a new computer. Willow looks over to where he is pointing then she starts to walk over to the computer. "Dam." William follows her.

"No, forgiveness is not enough," says Buffy to Santa still wiggling on his lap. "I need a proper punishment if you know what I mean Santa Baby."

"Um," says Santa as he gulps. "I'm sure you weren't that bad. Try to be better for next year okay." Santa picks up Buffy off his lap and she leaves.

The next day Xander comes into the locker room getting off his morning shift at playing Santa Claus. In the locker room he sees Giles, Buffy's dad.

"Giles," says Xander surprise to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Doing the most humiliating job of my life," says Giles putting his Santa outfit down on a bench. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get some extra cash to buy Buffy something really nice for Christmas," says Xander.

"Does she know you're playing Santa?"

"No. It's a secret."

"Either Buffy knows that your Santa or Buffy is having an affair."

"With who?"

"Me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Santa Baby When Xander finds out that Buffy knows that he's been playing Santa he comes up with a little surprise for Buffy.

"Eww," says Xander. "You've been having an affair with your daughter."

"Xander," says Giles. "Not exactly. You see she thinks I'm you and...Does she interact with you like this all the times?"

"Like what?"

"Dirty talk."

"Well, some of the times," says Xander. "When she doesn't get her way."

"Dear lord," says Giles. "If she comes today I won't be able to contain myself."

"What are you going to do?"

"Reveal myself."

"What do you mean by revealing yourself?"

"That I'm Giles. Her father."

"Oh, I got a better idea."

Buffy is walking around the mall looking for Xander. He said he had a surprise for her and for her to meet him at the mall near the Santa exhibit. She looks all around for Xander then she sees Santa Claus. Buffy smiles and walks over to him.

"We meet again Santa Baby," says Buffy wrapping her arms around him and planting a kiss right on his lips. Santa pushes Buffy off of him.

"Buffy what are you doing?" calls Xander in his Santa outfit, but without the beard. Buffy turns and looks at Xander then at the Santa that she kissed.

"Xander if you're there then," says Buffy looking at the Santa in front of her. "Who are you? You pervert." Buffy begins to hit him."

"Stop it Buffy," says Santa. "It's me." The Santa took his beard off to reveal Giles. Buffy remains speechless.

"You kiss your dad Buff," says Xander.

"You are in so much trouble young lady," says Giles.

"Eww," says Buffy as she turns away from them and runs out of the mall. Outside of the mall Buffy walks slowly down the pathway. "I kiss Santa. Santa's my dad. Eww."

A little girl passes by Buffy as she is talking to herself. Her mother hears what she said and takes her daughter away from the mall.

"We better go find her," says Xander. Giles agrees and follows him out of the mall. "So what else did she do beside kiss you? Which is so gross."

"Oh, she told me that she wanted you under her Christmas tree wearing nothing but a smile and a red bow."

"She said that you."

"I'm afraid she did."

"Is she too old to be spanked?"

"Xander."

"Just a thought."

"She also did what you would call a lap dance."  
"Man you got all the good stuff."

"It's not good if she's your daughter."

"To bad I didn't have your shift." The two search for Buffy outside of the mall. They could not find her. She was trying to hide from them. Xander spots her and goes over to her.

"I'm so sorry Xander," says Buffy. "I just wanted to know what you got me for Christmas and mess with you a little bit."

"Buffy what if it was a real pervert Santa that you were messing with instead of Giles," says Xander. "He could said anything to you and you would of thought it was me."

"I know," says Buffy. "I'm really sorry. I just got carried away and I hardly got to see you. Forgive me." Buffy puts on the puppy eye look.

"How could I not with that face?" says Xander as he grabs her and kisses her. A couple of kids walk by the mall and see Santa making out with a pretty little blonde.

"Santa's cheating on Mrs. Claus," says one of the kids putting their hand on their mouth. Then Giles comes over as Xander releases Buffy. Buffy's head bows down when she sees Giles.

"Maybe she's not too old to be spanked after all," says Giles to Xander. Buffy's head quickly goes up and looks at Giles.

"Really," says Xander. "Can I help?" Buffy's mouth is wide open when she turns to Xander.

"Sure," says Giles as he grabs her by one arm and Xander grabs her by the other. They drag her to the car kicking and screaming.

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you my dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo

Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight"

There's a big Christmas party at Buffy's house on Christmas Eve and everyone was invited. Giles and Xander told everyone about the Santa Baby mishap with Buffy. They were all in tears laughing so hard.

"That was so funny," says Willow. She hears the doorbell and goes over to get it. Everyone else had peed in their pants and were unable to get up. Willow turns to the door when she opens it and sees William carrying a couple of gifts in his hands. "William, hi. You just miss the funniest story ever told."

"Really," says William as he looks up to the ceiling and sees mistletoe. William enters, puts the gifts down on the ground and kisses Willow right on the lips. When he releases her he points at the mistletoe. Willow was out of breath. "Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah." William picks up his gift and heads into the living room. Willow stays speechless.

"If I knew dad was Santa," says Dawn. "I'd give him my extended Christmas list."

"Thank God you didn't go to the mall," says Giles. Everyone laugh.

"So Santa," says Buffy sitting on Xander's lap. "You're going to get me my gift." She smiles.

"It's not all here," says Xander. "You'll have to wait till morning." Buffy puts on a pout.  
Everyone else opens their presents, but they were running out of snacks. Giles heads over to the kitchen to get some bags of chips. Buffy follows him into the kitchen.

"Giles," says Buffy.

"Oh Buffy," says Giles with his back towards her. "Take these chips over to..." Giles turns to look at Buffy. He sees Buffy unzip her jacket and slowly walk over to him.

"How do you want me?" ask Buffy as the jacket falls onto the ground. She then jumps into his arms. Giles falls back unto the floor.

Ha ha ha. Made ya look! Happy Holiday's! From KatBlue4444: ) This is especially for Tammydevil666 who loves cliff hangers.


End file.
